Sur un air de piano
by Melaina
Summary: Arthur vit difficilement sa rupture avec Gwen. Ses amis décident de l'amener dans un bar pour lui changer les idées. Arthur se retrouve captivé par le pianiste et sa voix... [Merthur] [Romance, fluff, UA]
1. Envouté

**Titre :** Sur un air de piano

 **Auteur :** Mélaïna

 **Genres :** Romance, fluff (j'y peux rien, je l'ai commencée quand j'étais enceinte !), UA

 **Couple :** Merthur

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages, l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit de mes écrits

 **Notes :** C'est ma première fanfiction que je publie depuis très très longtemps. Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas ! D'autant plus que je n'ai pas bêta-lecteur donc dites-moi s'il y a des erreurs / fautes aussi. Je les corrigerai.

Je garde Gwaine à la place de Gauvain et Gwen à la place Guenièvre. Je préfère la version anglaise pour ces deux prénoms.

Pour la voix de Merlin, je me base sur celle de Colin Morgan qui est juste ultra-sexy, à mon sens (je suis pas super objective quand on parle de Colin !)

La fanfiction est écrite en entier mais d'une traite, donc pas corrigée. Je pense pouvoir tenir le coup d'un chapitre par semaine du coup. Je n'ai pas encore fait le découpage (je le fais au fur et à mesure), donc je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre elle fera. Mais entre 8 et 10 je pense.

Ce chapitre est assez court car c'est une introduction !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sur un air de piano

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Envouté

* * *

« Bon allez Arthur, pas d'excuses, tu viens avec nous ce soir ! »

Le dénommé Arthur grogna. Depuis sa rupture avec son ex-petite-amie Gwen, il ne sortait presque plus de chez lui.

« Ça fera bientôt 5 mois que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Il faut avancer mon vieux !

– Écoute Léon, je sais que tu essaies de bien faire, mais si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, tu ferais mieux de la fermer de suite ! »

Il avait répondu en serrant les dents et les poings. Parler de Gwen lui était toujours insupportable et il n'avait qu'une envie : échapper à la discussion.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre toute ta vie ! Tu sais, ton histoire avec Gwen…

– C'est bon, je viens ! coupa-t-il pour éviter d'en entendre plus sur le sujet.

– Je passe te chercher à 20 h 30. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond soupira.

Malgré sa réticence, à 20 h 30, Arthur était prêt. Quand il prenait des engagements, il les tenait. Il portait un jean bleu foncé avec des converses grises, un tee-shirt de la même couleur également et une veste en cuir noir. Il avait simplement mis un peu de gel dans ses cheveux pour créer un effet décoiffé.

Avant de sortir, il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Après tout, c'était peut-être une bonne chose cette sortie. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne prenait plus soin de lui et se voir comme ça lui redonnait un semblant de sourire.

Il rejoignit Léon qui l'attendait avec Perceval. Arthur devait beaucoup à ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était grâce à eux qu'il n'avait pas sombré quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux avant Gwen, enchaînant les aventures sans lendemain. Lorsqu'il avait finalement ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un, celle-ci l'avait quitté pour un autre. Il s'était senti triste, déprimé, mais aussi humilié. Lui qui ne s'attachait jamais lui en voulait beaucoup pour ça. Elle avait rencontré ce Lancelot quand ils étaient encore ensemble et elle était tombée immédiatement amoureuse. Arthur pensait qu'elle l'aimait assez pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Gwen avait été plutôt honnête, elle n'avait rien fait avant qu'ils se séparent, mais ça ne changeait rien finalement. Il l'aimait toujours à ce moment-là et cette rupture l'avait blessé. Plein de bonnes résolutions, il avait décidé de ne pas recommencer. L'attirance, c'était une chose, mais l'amour une autre. Il était bien décidé à fermer son cœur, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ils partirent à pied. Léon avait entendu parler d'un bar qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testé et qui organisait des soirées avec des mini-concerts. Les trois amis aimaient bien ce genre d'ambiance. C'était assez convivial et ils pouvaient discuter. Ils n'étaient pas serrés comme dans une boîte, lieux qu'ils évitaient à tout prix. Là, ils pouvaient rester confortablement assis autour d'une table et d'un verre.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à l'entrée d'un pub irlandais qui semblait accueillant. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient entendre de la musique, mais le concert ne semblait pas avoir commencé.

Ils entrèrent, cherchant des yeux une table pas trop loin ni trop près de la scène pour pouvoir s'entendre parler et ne pas trop gêner les autres. Dans un coin à gauche, ils virent une table libre, ils s'y installèrent.

À leur tour, ils commandèrent une bière afin de bien commencer la soirée et Léon lança la conversation sur le prochain match de football qui allait opposer l'équipe que'encourageait Arthur et celle que soutenaient Léon et Perceval.

Ils étaient en plein débat et ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la musique avait été coupée. Ils réagirent seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent le son d'un piano résonner dans le bar. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et les regards s'étaient tournés vers le pianiste.

Le jeune homme devait avoir sensiblement leur âge, brun, assez fin et avait le regard captivé par sa musique. Il avait entamé un air bien connu _New Born,_ du groupe _Muse_. Quand sa voix résonna pour entonner les premières paroles, Arthur retint son souffle. La voix était douce et grave, envoutante. Le blond ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé plus que ça à la musique. Il aimait l'écouter dans la voiture ou lors des soirées, mais c'était toujours en second plan. Pour la première fois, il était captivé par une musique. Il l'avait entendue de nombreuses fois, mais le jeune homme l'attirait d'une manière incontrôlable. Était-ce sa voix ? Sa posture ? Son visage qui _vivait_ littéralement la musique ? Pas besoin de partitions ou de paroles, l'homme avait les yeux fermés, il était dans son monde où rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Arthur se sentit presque vide lorsque les dernières notes de la musique se firent entendre. Il sursauta légèrement sous les applaudissements qui semblèrent le ramener à la réalité. Le pianiste sourit à son public timidement et entonna une deuxième musique _pianoman,_ de _Billy Joel_.

Le rythme était plus entraînant, mais la voix du pianiste continuait à troubler Arthur qui fut à nouveau happé dans le monde du musicien.

« Arthur ? Hé ho ! »

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Léon qui semblait l'appeler depuis déjà quelques secondes. C'est avec regret qu'il détacha ses yeux de la scène pour se tourner vers son ami.

« Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais autant la musique, c'est nouveau !

– Ça me change les idées. » mentit-il.

Son ami ne dit rien, ne voulant pas s'attirer à nouveau les foudres du blond en parlant de Gwen. Arthur fit un effort pour répondre et participer aux conversations que lançait son ami, mais il était en réalité totalement absent et tournait les yeux vers le pianiste dès qu'il le pouvait.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le concert avait commencé et le chanteur semblait toujours dans son monde, comme animé par la musique. Arthur tourna ses yeux rapidement vers le reste de la salle. Elle était bondée, mais la musique restait audible. Le public parlait doucement, respectant le chanteur et beaucoup de personnes regardaient simplement le concert, sans un mot. La musique s'arrêta à nouveau et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit l'homme se lever, adressant un sourire à son public. Il n'avait pas envie que le concert s'arrête. La sensation était vraiment étrange et nouvelle.

Le blond vit le jeune homme se diriger vers la table à côté de la leur, là où étaient assis deux autres hommes et une jeune fille. Ils l'assaillirent de commentaires, le félicitant pour sa prestation et celui-ci ne fit que répondre avec un sourire timide et gêné. Il but un verre d'eau et s'adressa à son ami, un jeune homme qui devait avoir autour de la trentaine, les cheveux mi-longs avec une légère barbe.

« Alors Gwaine, tu m'accompagnes pour la suite ? »

Celui-ci hocha de la tête, se levant pour attraper sa guitare. Le pianiste retourna vers la scène et prit le micro qui était accroché au piano. Il présenta rapidement le guitariste et ils interprétèrent une nouvelle chanson. Le brun était assis sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le piano, faisant face au public. Il était beaucoup plus présent que lorsqu'il s'accompagnait, comme s'il acceptait de faire entrer dans son monde d'autres personnes. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Arthur instantanément. Il reposa ses yeux sur la scène, fixant le chanteur. La chanson lui importait peu. Il reconnut vaguement _Let It Be,_ des _Beatles_. À cet instant, le blond était sûr qu'il aurait pu lui chanter n'importe quoi, il aurait été aussi captivé qu'il l'était. Et ça le perturbait. Gwen avait dû faire plus de ravages qu'il le pensait. Pourtant, il était persuadé de ne plus être amoureux d'elle. Il était toujours déprimé, blessé dans son égo, mais plus amoureux. À vrai dire, ces derniers temps, il la détestait plus qu'autre chose et c'était plutôt positif. Le regard du chanteur attrapa le sien, le fixant intensément à son tour. Alors qu'il aurait dû être gêné par ce contact, il n'en fut rien. Les yeux du chanteur étaient d'un bleu profond comme il en avait rarement vu auparavant. Il se sentit troublé par ce contact et se rendit compte au moment où celui-ci reporta son regard vers le reste du public qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler et se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

« Arthur ? s'enquit Perceval.

– Je… balbutia-t-il. Je vais prendre l'air…

– Tu veux qu'on vienne ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien. questionna Léon.

– Je… je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Mais restez, profitez de votre soirée. On se voit bientôt ! »

Arthur força un sourire et les deux garçons acquiescèrent, intrigués. Ils n'insistèrent pas. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils réussissaient à l'amener quelque part depuis sa rupture, alors c'était déjà pas mal.

Arthur prit le chemin de la sortie, évitant à tout prix de regarder la scène ou d'écouter la voix si envoutante du chanteur. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ses réactions. Être envouté par une musique, c'était une chose, d'autant plus qu'il était d'humeur plutôt morose ces derniers temps. Mais être captivé par la personne qui chantait, c'en était une autre. Surtout que c'était un homme. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il soit dans cet état. Il secoua la tête désespérément et lâcha un rire nerveux. Il était temps qu'il recommence à se trouver des conquêtes pour ne pas devenir fou.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il arriva chez lui et décida d'allumer la télévision, n'ayant aucune chance de trouver le sommeil dans l'état dans lequel il était.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. C'est juste une introduction.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt !


	2. Troublé

**Titre :** Sur un air de piano

 **Auteur :** Mélaïna

 **Genres :** Romance, fluff (j'y peux rien, je l'ai commencée quand j'étais enceinte !), UA

 **Couple :** Merthur

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages, l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit de mes écrits

 **Notes :** Merci pour vos reviews / lectures et follow !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Encore pas mal d'introspection sur ce que ressent Arthur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur un air de piano

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Troublé

* * *

Arthur passa le week-end devant sa télévision, son ordinateur et dans son lit. Ses deux amis avaient tenté de le refaire sortir le samedi soir, mais il était bien trop préoccupé pour en avoir envie. Le réveil du lundi matin fut difficile. Il n'avait rien fait durant ces deux jours, mais son sommeil était sans cesse perturbé par le regard et la voix du jeune homme. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les yeux bleus qui l'avaient fixé.

Il marmonna un bonjour général en arrivant au bureau. Habitués à son humeur plutôt changeante, et de manière générale, plutôt désagréable depuis quelques mois, les employés répondirent simplement, ne s'attardant pas sur l'état du blond. Il était bien content d'être directeur des ressources humaines. Alors qu'on lui avait vanté un métier « proche des gens, plein d'altruisme et de bons sentiments », Arthur y voyait plutôt un travail où il devait contrôler les gens, signer des papiers dans son coin pour approuver des contrats — ou des licenciements. Et bref, pas du tout plein de bons sentiments. S'il ne voulait voir personne de la journée, il le pouvait, car en tant que directeur de sa section, il ne s'occupait pas de recevoir le personnel, mais de contrôler son service.

D'humeur exécrable, aucun de ses employés ne chercha à l'aborder ce matin. Il passa sa matinée à bâiller, absorbé par des dossiers tous les plus inintéressants que les autres. Alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir, il sursauta.

« Alors Arthur, toujours plongé corps et âme dans ton travail à ce que je vois ?

– Morgane…

– On est lundi !

– Je sais, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Excuse-moi.

– Allez viens, on va manger dehors histoire de te changer de tous ces dossiers qui ont l'air ô combien intéressants ! »

Le frère et la sœur avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble tous les lundis midi depuis que Gwen avait quitté Arthur. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochés depuis cet événement.

Le blond se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, laissant ses dossiers sur son bureau. De toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à avancer.

Ils avaient pour habitude de se rendre dans le même restaurant qui se trouvait juste en bas de la rue.

« Alors, comment avancent les préparatifs ? questionna le blond.

– Plutôt bien. On envoie les invitations dans la semaine ! »

Morgane allait se marier 4 mois plus tard avec Léon. Arthur était très heureux pour sa sœur et son meilleur ami et c'était bien le seul sujet qui lui donnait le sourire ces derniers temps. Il ne manquait plus qu'on lui annonce qu'il allait être tonton et il serait comblé ! Mais connaissant Morgane, ce ne serait pas avant le mariage. Pas parce qu'elle souhaitait préserver son image ou quoi que ce soit, non. Mais simplement parce qu'elle voulait entrer dans la robe qu'elle avait choisie.

« Arthur, Léon m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas senti bien l'autre soir. Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'a pas su m'en dire plus. »

Oh oui, il adorait sa sœur. Mais pas maintenant. Pas lorsqu'elle posait des questions sur ce qui le perturbait. Pas sachant qu'elle ne laisserait pas son frère repartir sans avoir une réponse à sa question. Pas sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, car elle lisait en lui comme en un livre ouvert.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Morgane…

– Tu as repensé à Gwen ? »

Il sursauta à l'évocation du prénom de son ex, mais préféra être sincère.

« Non. Je ne l'aime plus. Même si Léon et Perceval pensent le contraire. Bien sûr que j'y pense toujours, que je regrette notre histoire, que je regrette de m'être fait avoir, mais je ne l'aime plus.

– Tu sais Arthur, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es laissé à aimer quelqu'un que tu as mal agi. Il va falloir recommencer pour être heureux.

– Tu connais ma vision des choses, je suis bien plus heureux seul, sans attache… »

La brune ne dit rien, préférant ne pas approfondir le sujet pour le moment.

« Alors, cette soirée ?

– Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai été pris dans la musique qui était jouée et je me suis senti mal, c'est tout… »

Bien sûr, il ne disait que la moitié de la vérité. Oui, il avait été pris par la musique, il s'était senti mal. Mais ce qu'il omettait, c'est que c'était le chanteur qui l'avait troublé. Morgane se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais ne préféra pas insister face au regard troublé de son frère. Arthur en fut soulagé.

L'après-midi passa vite et Arthur prit le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il fit un détour en sortant, passant par la rue où se trouvait le pub irlandais. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il s'arrêta devant le bar, regardant des yeux les personnes qui prenaient un verre, mais ne vit personne qu'il connaissait. Il sentit un pincement au cœur. Il savait très bien qu'il _le_ cherchait. Il se raisonna en se disant qu'il devait le revoir pour faire cesser tout ce trouble et se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi le perturber.

Le blond rentra chez lui d'humeur morose et se jeta sur son canapé, le regard vide. C'était sûrement sa dépression de ces derniers mois qui causait tout ce trouble. Voilà la raison. Cela ne rassura pas vraiment l'homme qui soupira en se levant pour prendre une bière dans le frigo avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur le canapé.

La semaine passa plutôt rapidement. Arthur était complètement épuisé par ses nuits chaotiques. Tous les soirs, il passait devant le pub en rentrant du travail et s'affalait sur son canapé avec des bières comme seul repas.

Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses deux amis depuis la dernière soirée, ignorant leurs appels et messages. On était déjà jeudi soir et il avait décidé de couper sa sonnerie afin de ne plus être dérangé. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Pour quoi faire de toute manière ? Cela faisait 5 mois qu'il déprimait et il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à se sortir de cette passe. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il leur dirait ? Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était dans cet état. Alors plutôt que d'ignorer leurs questions, il préférait les ignorer tout court.

C'était sans compter sur les coups qu'il entendit à sa porte. Il sursauta et ignora, en se disant que la personne finirait par partir s'il ne venait pas ouvrir.

« Arthur ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi tout de suite ! »

Il reconnut la voix de Morgane, mais n'eut pas la force de se lever. Peut-être qu'elle se lasserait aussi.

« Ouvre-moi ou j'enfonce ta porte ! »

Le blond sursauta à l'entente de ces mots. Elle en était bien capable, c'était ça le problème.

« Arthur ! Si je continue à crier, les voisins vont appeler les flics, il est tard et… »

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra. Elle était vraiment inquiète. Il décida d'aller ouvrir la porte, se levant difficilement de son canapé et se dirigea vers la porte en trébuchant sur de vieilles fringues qu'il n'avait pas rangées.

La jeune femme entra comme une tornade. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Arthur, explique-moi s'il te plaît… »

Elle avait la voix tremblante et le jeune homme n'eut pas le cœur à la mettre dehors. Il referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y réinstaller.

« Léon est vraiment inquiet. Tu ne l'avais jamais ignoré auparavant. Tu ne _nous_ avais jamais ignorés…

– Désolé »

Oui, il était désolé, et puis de toute manière, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus.

« Arthur ! » cria-t-elle. « Explique-moi s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir sa sœur et ses amis de la sorte, mais il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua vivement, comme pour le faire réagir.

« – Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais plus Gwen ! C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Alors pourquoi te renfermes-tu sur toi de cette manière ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et à la table.

« - Regarde dans quoi tu vis ! Y'a des vêtements de partout et des bières. C'est quoi ça ? Maintenant tu bois ! Non, mais je rêve, tu penses à quoi ? »

Ses yeux brillaient. Elle continua la voix tremblante.

Le cœur du blond se serra douloureusement. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans son cou afin qu'elle ne voie pas les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux aussi. Elle le serra fort, tentant de le rassurer alors qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état.

« Morgane… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

– Qu'est — ce qui se passe, Arthur ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça !

– Gwen ?

– Je n'ai pas pensé à elle une seule fois cette semaine… »

La jeune femme sursauta face à cette révélation. Elle s'écarta un peu de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi… ? Il s'est passé quelque chose l'autre soir ? »

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il avait été complètement obsédé par quelqu'un qui n'avait vu qu'une seule fois ? Que cette personne était un homme ? Qu'il se sentait vide depuis l'autre soir ? Qu'il tentait tous les jours de le revoir ? Qu'il voulait à tout prix entendre sa voix et l'écouter jouer du piano ? Se perdre dans ses yeux ?

Il soupira, lassé. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Alors comment sa sœur pourrait-elle le comprendre ? Il avait décidé de ne plus tomber amoureux pour ne plus avoir à souffrir comme cela avait été le cas avec Gwen et voilà que maintenant, il souffrait d'une simple _attirance_. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'était pas attiré par un homme ! C'était juste… une énigme. Il devait simplement le revoir pour se rendre compte que cet homme était tout à fait banal. Oui, le revoir et puis rencontrer des filles pour se changer les idées.

Rassuré par ses pensées intérieures, il décida néanmoins de se confier à sa sœur. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait ressenti l'autre soir au concert, sa semaine et ce qu'il avait décidé.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle avait l'air aussi perdue que son frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgane. Ça va passer. Je vais sortir un peu et ça ira mieux ! J'ai juste besoin de le revoir surmonter tout ça. »

Il se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il disait était complètement contradictoire, mais il ressentait réellement ce besoin.

« Demain soir, on retournera au pub. Peut-être qu'il y sera comme la semaine dernière. En attendant, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle. »

Le cœur d'Arthur s'accéléra. Et s'il le revoyait demain ? Pourrait-il vraiment l'oublier ? Il mit ses pensées de côté et lança un faible sourire à sa sœur, reconnaissant.

« Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi… Par contre, si tu ne retournes pas chez toi, c'est Léon qui va être perdu. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

« Je reste ici !

– Non Morgane. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai merdé et je m'en veux de t'avoir autant inquiétée. Mais je te promets de répondre à tes appels et de me reprendre… »

La jeune femme sembla dubitative, mais face à l'air convaincu de son frère, décida de lui faire confiance.

« Ne dis rien à Léon s'il te plaît.

– D'accord. Allez maintenant, va dormir, il est tard et tu as une mine affreuse. »

Le blond lui renvoya un maigre sourire et décida d'écouter sa sœur. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de partir.

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut néanmoins difficile. Il avait une semaine de sommeil à rattraper et cette nuit ne fut pas différente des précédentes. Cependant, il était bien décidé à tenir ses promesses envers Morgane. Il se prépara donc pour aller au travail, rasant sa barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser par négligence durant toute la semaine et écarta les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient en entrant dans le métro afin de passer une meilleure journée que les précédentes. Il se plongea dans ses dossiers pour ne pas penser une seule seconde à la soirée qui l'attendait. Il était aussi anxieux à l'idée de le revoir, qu'à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas là.

Le soir venu, il se prépara pour la soirée. Il sortit de son appartement habillé d'un jean gris avec des converses noires et un simple tee-shirt noir avec sa veste en cuir noir.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir prendre soin de toi un petit peu. Tu es beau comme ça. lança Morgane en le voyant.

– Que veux-tu, je suis toujours irrésistible ! »

Il avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais à l'intérieur, il tremblait. Sa sœur lui prit le bras, l'invitant à avancer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le pub, Morgane entra dans la salle, mais s'arrêta en voyant que son frère ne la suivait pas, figé devant la porte.

« Arthur ? »

Il la regarda, anxieux, mais décida d'entrer à son tour. Le blond balaya la salle du regard, mais ne vit pas le jeune homme qui le troublait. Il secoua la tête pour le faire comprendre à sa sœur et ils s'avancèrent vers une table libre pas très loin de celle où il était installé la semaine d'avant.

Arthur vit le guitariste qui était monté sur scène la fois d'avant, assis à côté de la jeune fille et l'autre garçon. Il regarda donc attentivement les autres personnes de la salle, mais aucune trace du brun.

« Ce sont ses amis, là, s'il avait dû être présent, il serait avec eux. chuchota-t-il.

– Je sais que ça te trouble, mais essayons de profiter de la soirée quand même. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Tu as raison. Profitons. »

Ils commandèrent à boire et virent le guitariste s'approcher de la scène pour chanter.

« Il se débrouille bien lui aussi, et il est vraiment pas mal. s'amusa la brune.

– Je te rappelle que tu vas bientôt te marier avec mon meilleur ami !

– Je peux bien profiter, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de consommer. »

Le blond râla pour la forme, mais il savait bien que sa sœur était amoureuse de Léon et qu'elle n'irait jamais voir ailleurs.

« Je te fais confiance. Bon, tu as des nouvelles de… »

Soudain, le blond s'arrêta, le regard perdu. Sa sœur agita ses mains devant son visage en s'exclamant « Allo la lune, ici la terre ! », mais Arthur restait figé. Il en était sûr, la voix, _cette voix_ , derrière lui, c'était lui. Il entendit vaguement la personne s'excuser d'être arrivée en retard en expliquant rapidement la raison. Attiré comme un aimant, il se retourna doucement vers la table et le vit. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Il l'avait _enfin_ revu. Alors maintenant, il était prêt à l'oublier, à passer à autre chose. C'était sans compter qu'il n'arrivait plus à porter son regard sur autre chose. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se retourner vers lui et le fixer à son tour, il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais détacher ses yeux du brun. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et se retourna vers ses amis. L'échange n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais Arthur tremblait. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne solution d'être venu ici pour mettre fin à son trouble.

« Alors c'est lui… Arthur… Si tu continues à le fixer comme ça, il va finir par porter plainte. »

Le blond sursauta légèrement, détachant difficilement ses yeux du jeune homme. Il poussa un long soupir, désespéré. Il lança un regard implorant à sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'y comprends rien…

– Il est pas mal aussi. Je le veux bien en beau-frère. »

Le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement.

« Morgane, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

– Je le sais. Tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes. Mais par lui, oui.

– Je… »

Il n'avait aucun argument pour réfuter les paroles de sa sœur. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, ça il en était sûr. Cependant, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Peu importe ses préférences, il était attiré par lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Je ne peux pas ressentir tout ça. Je n'en ai pas envie.

– Ça ne se contrôle pas, Arthur. Il vaut mieux que tu acceptes cette attirance, plutôt que tu la renies. C'est comme ça que tu arriveras à avancer et ne plus te retrouver dans le même état que cette semaine. »

Le blond grogna. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Essaie de lui parler. Tu te rendras peut-être compte qu'il est totalement inintéressant et tu ne voudras plus le revoir.

– Tu as sûrement raison. »

Arthur n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Pour le moment, il était persuadé que s'il parlait au brun, peu importe la stupidité des propos qu'il pourrait avoir, il serait complètement envouté par lui et sa voix. Ses réflexions furent renforcées par la voix qu'il entendit sur scène. Il leva les yeux et vit l'objet de ses pensées chanter accompagné de son ami guitariste.

Encore une fois, il ne put détacher les yeux de la scène, envouté par la voix grave du chanteur.

Puisqu'il s'était avoué être attiré par le brun, il décida de profiter de l'instant. Morgane sembla le comprendre et ne dit rien pendant sa prestation. Ensuite, ils discutèrent un peu tous les deux, mais Arthur était toujours ailleurs, et faisait cependant des efforts pour que ça sœur ne s'ennuie pas trop, même si elle semblait apprécier le concert qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Cela faisait une heure que le concert avait commencé et les deux musiciens et chanteurs avaient décidé de faire une pause.

« On va prendre l'air un peu dehors ? » proposa-t-il à sa sœur.

Celle-ci approuva, étouffant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux… enfin, je crois. »

Le blond se sentait mieux. Il avait l'impression que s'être avoué son attirance l'avait beaucoup aidé. Le problème c'est qu'il était bien conscient qu'il se sentait mieux aussi parce qu'il avait pu le voir et l'écouter. C'était comme s'il avait rechargé ses batteries. Et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer à autre chose. Il mit ses pensées de côté et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Par contre, toi tu as l'air fatiguée.

– Semaine difficile. Et je me suis fait du souci pour mon crétin de frère.

– Excuse-moi encore.

– Ça sert à ça la famille. »

Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras, reconnaissant.

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

– Je ne vais pas te laisser ici quand même.

– Je vais bien, Morgane. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Rentre, je vais rester un peu encore, je pense.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

– D'accord, mais tu viens manger demain midi à la maison ?

– C'est noté. »

Il serra à nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front pour lui dire au revoir. Le blond retourna à l'intérieur, recommanda une bière et s'installa à la table qu'il occupait plus tôt avec sa sœur. Il se sentait perdu. Morgane n'avait pas semblé gênée par la situation. Elle avait presque trouvé ça _normal_. Mais il connaissait bien sa sœur. Elle le remettait souvent sur le droit chemin, mais le soutenait toujours. Elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ses choix. Par exemple, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi — en faisant exception de Gwen — son frère enchaînait les relations sans lendemain. Mais tant qu'il n'en souffrait pas et ne faisait pas souffrir la personne en face, elle l'acceptait. Enfin là, c'était un homme dont il s'agissait et sa sœur n'avait pas semblé plus troublée que cela, contrairement à lui… Il n'avait strictement rien contre les relations entre hommes, mais ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'arrivait résolument pas à comprendre cette attirance. Il soupira et porta son attention vers la table où se trouvaient le pianiste et ses amis. Celui-ci était en train de rire et Arthur découvrit une nouvelle chose qu'il appréciait chez le jeune homme. C'était un sourire tellement sincère, authentique. Il se rendit compte que c'était même contagieux en sentant un léger sourire effleurer ses lèvres. Il rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le brun le regardait, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fallait qu'il arrête simplement de penser.

Arthur profita de la suite du concert, restant fixé sur le pianiste qui entonnait _your song_ , d' _Elton John_. N'ayant personne avec qui parler, il n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant de s'intéresser à une conversation et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Absorbé par la musique et le jeune homme, il ne se torturait pas de questions, préférant remettre à plus tard les interrogations qui resteraient sans réponse.

Le concert prit fin et Arthur recommanda une bière pour finir la soirée. Beaucoup de monde était parti après le concert, mais d'autres arrivaient. Il vit le pianiste et ses amis se diriger vers la sortie et soupira. Voilà, maintenant, il devait l'oublier. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit non ? Le vide qu'il ressentait depuis le départ du brun démontrait bien que ça serait plus difficile qu'il le pensait. Mais il y arriverait.

Il balaya la salle des yeux et vit un groupe de filles d'environ 25 ans. Elles correspondaient parfaitement au genre de conquêtes qu'il avait avant de sortir avec Gwen. Alors pour se remettre en piste, il décida qu'il devrait peut-être commencer par là et recommencer à vivre comme il le faisait avant. Le blond mit de côté sa conscience qui lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller voir ces filles et décida d'aller vers elles. Il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix grave, cette voix si envoutante qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Je peux m'assoir ici ? »

* * *

Encore un chapitre sans trop d'action, mais ça va évoluer à partir du prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt !


	3. Rencontre

**Titre :** Sur un air de piano

 **Auteur :** Mélaïna

 **Genres :** Romance, fluff (j'y peux rien, je l'ai commencée quand j'étais enceinte !), UA

 **Couple :** Merthur

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages, l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit de mes écrits

 **Notes :** Merci pour vos reviews / lectures et follow !

Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai formaté mon PC ce week-end donc je n'avais plus word ni rien ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur un air de piano

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

* * *

 _Il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix grave, cette voix si envoutante qu'il reconnut immédiatement._

 _« Je peux m'assoir ici ? »_

Ses jambes tremblèrent, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se lever, car à cet instant, elles ne pouvaient plus le porter. Arthur se tourna lentement vers la voix, regardant autour de lui pour savoir si cette demande lui était adressée. De toute évidence, c'était le cas, il était penché sur sa table, le fixant dans les yeux. Se reprenant, il marmonna un oui tremblant et reporta son attention sur sa bière pour ne pas se perdre dans le regard du jeune homme. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables, il se décida quand même à amorcer un semblant de discussion.

« Félicitations pour le concert, vous jouez et chantez très bien. »

Ça paraissait assez formel, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Et comme avait dit Morgane, peut-être que le fait de lui parler le permettrait de l'oublier.

« Merci. »

Il sourit timidement, ce qui contrastait avec l'aisance qu'il avait sur scène.

« J'ai vu que vous étiez présent au concert la semaine dernière déjà. »

Arthur se sentit gêné. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une groupie non plus.

« Oui, on a découvert ce pub la semaine dernière avec mes amis et ma sœur a voulu qu'on y retourne cette semaine. »

Le brun lui répondit par un sourire franc.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Merlin.

– Arthur. » répondit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Et d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû. Car quand le brun serra sa main, il eut comme une décharge électrique accompagnée d'un frisson qui lui prit tout le corps. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Le brun ne sembla pas le remarquer, car il lui sourit en retour.

« On peut peut-être se tutoyer, on doit avoir le même âge. »

Arthur hocha de la tête affirmativement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le brun lui parlait. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement envie de boire un verre et que comme il l'avait vu au concert il était venu le voir. La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne la posa pas, trop absorbé par son sourire.

Merlin commanda une bière pour accompagner le blond et lança la discussion. Il semblait plutôt discret, mais restait sociable et toujours souriant. Le blond ne s'attarda pas sur son métier, directeur des ressources humaines n'était pas le travail le plus passionnant du monde. Il apprit que Merlin était professeur de piano dans une école de musique du quartier. La façon dont il lui parlait de son métier lui fit comprendre que lui était passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait réellement la musique et la transmettre. Il lui confia qu'il regrettait pourtant de ne pas jouer plus souvent en public et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était lancé à faire des concerts. Son ami Gauvin l'y avait poussé et il ne regrettait pas.

La soirée passa rapidement. Ils ne virent pas le temps s'écouler. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que le concert était fini. Il était donc une heure du matin et le pub allait bientôt fermer. La salle commençait déjà à se vider, mais les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Ils continuaient à parler de tout, de rien.

Quand l'heure de partir fut arrivée, ils se sentirent tous les deux gênés par l'évolution de la soirée. Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le brun l'avait abordé et si Morgane était persuadée qu'en lui parlant il allait pouvoir l'oublier, lui était plutôt sûr du contraire. Ils furent gênés au moment de se dire au revoir, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Arthur lui serra la main, ressentant les mêmes frissons qu'il avait pu avoir en début de soirée. Ils se dirent simplement « à une prochaine peut-être » et partirent dans des directions opposées.

« Arthur ! »

Le blond se retourna vers Merlin qui se trouvait déjà à quelques mètres de lui.

« Je joue demain soir et mardi soir ici. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre qu'il était déjà reparti. Arthur fut plus que troublé, il comprenait bien que le brun lui proposait de le revoir. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à se voir entre amis et boire un verre autour d'une table comme ils l'avaient fait ce soir. Alors pourquoi cela lui paraissait aussi étrange et… déplacé ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi troublé en présence du brun ? Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment-là, c'était appeler Morgane. Mais vu l'heure avancée, il se retint et se dit qu'ils en parleraient le lendemain.

Arthur reprit son chemin encore plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait été le reste de la semaine. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais c'était peine perdue. À 28 ans, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des émotions aussi intenses.

* * *

« Alors, la fin du concert était bien ? Tu as l'air d'être rentré tard vu ta tête ! le taquina sa sœur quand il se présenta chez elle pour venir manger.

– Oui, je suis resté assez tard, je suis parti à la fermeture. »

Voyant qu'elle souhaitait avoir plus d'informations, il lança une œillade discrète en direction de Léon pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Il avait ressassé la soirée toute la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil et était bien décidé d'avoir l'aide de sa sœur pour comprendre. Malgré tout, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la semaine dernière. Peut-être que lui avoir parlé avait aidé. Ou peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il réussit à participer à la conversation avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami et à passer un agréable moment.

Léon se rendit au travail. Il exerçait en tant que médecin à l'hôpital et devait effectuer la garde de l'après-midi. À peine parti de leur maison, Morgane le questionna.

« Alors, la soirée d'hier ? J'espère que tu n'es pas rentré tard parce que tu t'es saoulé ! dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

– Non en fait, je suis resté jusqu'à la fin du concert. Après j'ai juste repris une bière. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer de suite. Et… »

Il marqua une pause, avalant difficilement sa salive alors que sa sœur l'encourageait d'un regard.

« Et en fait, il est venu s'assoir à côté de moi. Il s'appelle Merlin. »

Morgane leva un sourcil, intriguée.

« On a parlé toute la soirée. De tout, de rien, de nos vies… »

Arthur soupira longuement.

« Tu m'avais dit que lui parler m'aiderait sûrement à ne plus penser à lui. Ben c'est raté. Il est vraiment très gentil et intéressant. »

Morgane soupira à son tour, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à son frère.

« Tu sais pourquoi il est venu te parler ?

– Non, je n'ai pas osé lui demander.

– Je…

– S'il te plaît Morgane. Je me sens vraiment idiot de réagir comme ça, de ne pas me contrôler. Dis-moi quoi faire.

– Et ben, dans l'immédiat, je vois deux solutions. Soit tu décides de ne plus jamais retourner à ce pub et ne plus jamais le revoir. »

Arthur déglutit difficilement, comme si cette solution lui était insupportable.

« Soit tu continues de lui parler, et tu vois comment votre relation évolue.

– Relation ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

– Arthur, tu es attiré par lui, alors…

– Non Morgane, n'y pense même pas. Je ne suis pas gay.

– Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais. Mais tu es attiré par lui, alors vois comment ça évolue. »

Sa sœur était tout de même inquiète. Elle ne savait pas trop comment pouvait réellement évoluer la relation entre cet homme, ce… Merlin et son frère. Elle se fichait que son frère soit attiré par un homme ou une femme. C'était un peu étrange et inattendu, vu son état, elle ne pouvait pas douter de son attraction. Seulement, elle connaissait son frère. Il était vraiment entêté. Si l'autre personne était venue parler à son frère, c'était qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, non ? Elle sentait que si son frère ne choisissait pas rapidement, ils allaient en souffrir tous les deux.

« Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il jouait ce soir et mardi.

– Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien, Morgane. Je me sens tellement mal. Je suis aussi mal à l'idée de savoir que je peux le voir ce soir qu'à l'idée de ne pas le voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi obsédé par lui. »

Il soupira une énième fois. Parler du sujet avait remis toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur le tapis et il était complètement perdu.

* * *

Le soir même, il décida d'aller au concert de Merlin. Il avait bien essayé de ne pas s'y rendre, mais il s'était retrouvé devant le pub à l'heure du concert. Il s'était installé à une table, seul. Le brun l'avait remarqué et lui avait adressé un grand sourire. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard pendant toute sa prestation et comme la dernière fois, il avait dit au revoir à ses amis et était venu s'assoir à sa table pour parler. C'était tellement naturel et facile de discuter avec lui que ça en était déroutant.

Merlin l'avait informé qu'il jouait tous les mardis, vendredis et samedis. Alors durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Arthur vint tous les mardis, vendredis et samedis. Et à chaque fois, la soirée se passait sur le même modèle.

Il avait renoncé à en parler avec Morgane, éludant ses questions. Le blond était cependant beaucoup plus souriant et serein que les mois précédents. Ses amis ne firent donc aucune allusion à ses rendez-vous, croyant qu'il avait recommencé à sortir avec des filles comme avant Gwen.

Arthur ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il allait à chacun des concerts de Merlin, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il en avait besoin. Les jours où il ne voyait pas le brun, il se sentait mal et sentait un manque le prendre aux tripes. Il avait même pensé à lui proposer de le voir en dehors des soirs où il jouait, mais il avait peur que le brun interprète ça comme une demande de rendez-vous. Parce que là, ce n'était pas des rendez-vous. Il assistait aux concerts et ils parlaient après. C'était tout.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'ils se voyaient trois fois par semaine. C'était vendredi soir et la semaine avait été difficile au travail. Il avait été surchargé de travail et il était bien content de profiter encore une fois du concert de Merlin.

Comme à leur habitude, après le concert, Merlin commanda un verre et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Le blond se sentait beaucoup plus détendu et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit le brun. Ils parlèrent encore d'eux, si bien qu'Arthur avait l'impression de connaître le brun aussi bien que ses meilleurs amis.

Le temps passait réellement trop vite lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Ils allaient bientôt devoir rentrer chez eux et Arthur n'en avait pas envie du tout. Il se sentait très bien avec lui. À bien y réfléchir, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien en présence de quelqu'un. Même avec Gwen, il n'avait pas cette sensation de dépendance, de bien-être et de bonheur qui le prenait dès qu'il le voyait. Dès qu'il voyait ses yeux bleus profonds qui l'hypnotisaient. Dès qu'il voyait son sourire étirer ses lèvres. Dès qu'il le voyait jouer du piano, chanter comme s'il chantait pour lui. Dès qu'il entendait sa voix douce et grave. Dès qu'il le voyait lui parler avec passion, mettant tout son cœur dans la conversation, agitant ses mains devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. À cet instant, Arthur avait envie d'être le sujet de conversation qui donnait tant de bonheur au jeune homme. Il avait envie d'arrêter ses mains qui s'agitaient pour les prendre dans les siennes. Il avait tellement envie de ne pas partir, d'être avec lui tout le temps, de…

Il s'arrêta dans ses réflexions, la vérité le prenant à la gorge. Il eut du mal à respirer et déglutit difficilement.

« Arthur ? Tu vas bien ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers ceux du brun qui le regardait, inquiet.

« Oui… je… je dois y aller. Désolé. »

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et partit sans un regard pour Merlin. Sa respiration était toujours difficile et il avait presque couru jusqu'à son immeuble, si bien qu'il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle avant de grimper les marches de l'escalier et entrer dans son appartement.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber contre en se prenant la tête dans les mains en répétant inlassablement _non_.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'être avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas être _amoureux_. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il aimait les femmes. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il douloureusement ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Peu importe les raisons. Il savait une chose : il ne pouvait pas aimer Merlin, car il n'avait tout simplement pas d'attirance particulière pour les hommes.

La meilleure manière d'en finir avec cette histoire était d'arrêter de le voir.

* * *

Voilà, de l'évolution – enfin – dans l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ne me détestez pas pour cette fin ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Perdu

**Titre :** Sur un air de piano

 **Auteur :** Mélaïna

 **Genres :** Romance, fluff (j'y peux rien, je l'ai commencée quand j'étais enceinte !), UA

 **Couple :** Merthur

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages, l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit de mes écrits

 **Notes :** Merci pour vos reviews / lectures et follow !

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur un air de piano

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Perdu

* * *

 _La meilleure manière d'en finir avec cette histoire était d'arrêter de le voir._

Le lendemain soir, c'est donc ce qu'il fit. Il n'alla pas voir le concert de Merlin, dérogeant pour la première fois à leur rituel. Il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Au contraire, un sentiment de vide et de manque immense le prit et dura toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement.

Et Arthur recommença comme avant. Il se renferma sur lui-même, les pensées sans cesse tournées vers Merlin. Il arrêta à nouveau de voir ses amis et ne répondait que brièvement à sa sœur tout en trouvant des excuses pour ne pas la voir. Morgane était très inquiète pour lui, mais il en était arrivé à un stade où il ne se rendait plus compte de rien.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Arthur n'avait plus vu Merlin et il se sentait de moins en moins bien. Il renonça cependant à le revoir. Ses sentiments allaient disparaitre s'il ne le voyait pas et sa vie serait à nouveau comme avant. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Que sa vie redevienne comme avant. Avant Gwen. Avant Merlin. Même si cette idée lui déchirait le cœur, tout irait mieux après. C'était déjà jeudi soir et Arthur avait posé un congé pour le lendemain. Il se prépara à passer le week-end seul, à boire des bières et à regarder de vieilles séries à la télévision. C'était sans compter sur Morgane qui décida, comme la dernière fois, de débarquer chez lui. Déjà bien éméché par les bières qu'il avait consommées, il lui ouvrit assez rapidement.

– J'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

– Arthur, je suis déjà très énervée. Si tu ne veux pas que j'alerte tout l'immeuble, tu vas m'écouter !

Le blond souffla. Il n'échapperait pas à sa sœur. Sans un regard, il partit se remettre sur le canapé, la bière à la main.

– Putain, mais Arthur, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je croyais que tu allais mieux !

Devant l'absence de réactions de son frère, elle continua sa tirade en criant.

– T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? T'es vraiment pitoyable ! Dès que tu vas rencontrer une difficulté, tu vas te saouler et te renfermer sur toi-même ? C'est ça ta solution ?

Au fond de lui, le blond savait bien que sa sœur avait raison, mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir.

– J'en peux plus de toi ! Dans la vie, quand on rencontre un problème, on le surmonte au lieu de l'éviter ! Tu es pire qu'un gamin !

Arthur ferma les yeux, sentant la colère monter en lui.

– Et tu crois que je dois faire quoi, Morgane ? Putain, mais dis-moi ce que je dois faire si tout est si simple ! Je fais la seule chose que je suis censé faire dans ma situation ! Encore quelques temps, et quand ça sera passé, tout ira mieux !

Il s'était mis à crier et elle put voir le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il tenta de se calmer en soufflant.

– Oui, ou alors ça sera pire ! Affronte tes problèmes pour une fois !

– Et l'affronter comment ? Je suis dans une impasse Morgane. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux que rester chez moi et attendre, attendre que…

Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qu'il s'empêchait de couler depuis plusieurs jours.

– Attendre que mes sentiments s'effacent. Attendre de l'oublier. Attendre d'oublier que je l'aime.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait ce qu'il ressentait et ça lui faisait mal. Morgane le prit dans ses bras, désarmée par ses pleurs, lui qui ne montrait que rarement ses émotions. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle, même après sa séparation avec Gwen. Elle attendit qu'il se calme et murmura doucement.

– Ça n'a pas marché entre vous ?

La question de sa sœur parut tellement absurde qu'Arthur se mit à rire nerveusement.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Et bien, tu me dis que tu l'aimes. Il n'est pas attiré par toi ?

– Je… Morgane, c'est un homme ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes !

Sa sœur soupira.

– Tu es attiré par lui...

– Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas être attiré par un homme.

Elle leva les yeux face à l'entêtement de son frère.

– On ne se contrôle pas toujours… Mais tu étais bien jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Que s'est-il passé ?

Arthur lui raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Leurs rencontres plusieurs fois par semaine. Leurs discussions interminables. Et puis comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui. Et comment il s'était enfui.

– Tu veux dire que tu es parti sans rien lui dire et que depuis tu ne lui as plus adressé la parole ?

Le blond se sentit honteux face à l'évidence. Oui, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il baissa les yeux.

– Et si lui aussi ressent quelque chose pour toi, tu imagines dans quel état il doit être ?

– Je m'en fout Morgane. Je veux simplement l'oublier.

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Il ne s'en foutait pas réellement. En fait, Morgane avait réveillé une culpabilité en lui qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour. Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir le brun. Cependant, la question n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il oublie ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'il oublie qu'il était attiré par un homme.

– Écoute Arthur. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Mais effectivement, si c'est pour faire souffrir quelqu'un, oublie-le. Ce que tu fais c'est juste… complètement égoïste. Et je ne connais pas ce Merlin. Mais il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Alors, laisse tomber. Tes réactions sont absurdes et immatures. Si tu t'en fiches tellement de son malheur, c'est peut-être que tu n'es pas amoureux finalement ou que tu ne le mérites tout simplement pas.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix froide et ferme. Arthur le sentait bien, elle était déçue par sa réaction. Son cœur se serra sous l'impact des mots de sa sœur. Il était cependant bien décidé à l'oublier.

Énervée, Morgane prit en direction de la porte pour rentrer chez elle.

– Arthur. Fais le bon choix.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus et le blond se retrouva seul face à ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Il le fallait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et puisqu'il était seulement 22 h, il décida de sortir. Il se prépara rapidement, rasant sa barbe qu'il avait négligée en se coiffant un peu. Ses pas le portèrent en direction du pub où il rencontrait habituellement Merlin. Il souffla, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la vitre pour voir si le brun n'y était pas.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il vit le brun attablé près de la vitre. Il était seul face à sa bière et semblait triste. Vraiment triste. Les paroles de Morgane lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit à nouveau la culpabilité le gagner. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Merlin avait lui aussi des sentiments pour lui ? Il ferma les yeux. La détresse du brun résonnait avec la sienne. Il était certain qu'il devait avoir la même expression sur son visage à ce moment. Cependant, il avait pris une décision et il s'y tiendrait. Sentant des larmes lui brouiller la vue, il baissa la tête et s'éloigna du bar pour aller dans un autre un peu plus loin. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte de l'établissement, se forçant à afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il commanda un verre qu'il but rapidement comme pour se donner du courage et repéra un groupe de filles dans un coin. Il décida de continuer à observer un peu, histoire de ne pas se tromper et de voir qui il pourrait draguer sans trop de difficultés. Il recommanda un verre tout en restant au comptoir.

Il était déjà bien éméché quand il décida d'aborder une brune qui faisait partie du groupe qu'il avait repéré à son entrée. Elle était plutôt petite et mignonne. Elle semblait légèrement naïve et quand Arthur l'aborda, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement. Le blond n'eut aucune difficulté à la draguer. Il discuta un peu avec elle et elle s'éloigna elle-même de ses amies, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé un garçon qui s'intéresse à elle.

Arthur se força à éloigner toutes les pensées qui le ramenaient à Merlin afin de tenir ses résolutions. Il s'en voulait un peu, car il avait l'impression de se servir de cette fille dont il n'avait même pas retenu le prénom. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il se servait réellement d'elle. Mais bon d'un côté, qui pouvait espérer rencontrer quelqu'un pour une histoire sérieuse dans un bar ? Il pensa directement à Merlin, mais sentant qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

Il se força à être plus tactile. S'il voulait oublier Merlin, ce n'était pas simplement en discutant avec une fille qu'il y arriverait. Il finirait avec elle pour la nuit. Le bar était plutôt rempli et ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Arthur lui souriait, posant sa main contre sa hanche. Elle était très réceptive et voulait plus. Il le sentait. Se rapprochant un peu plus à elle et laissant ses mains se balader dans son dos, il l'embrassa doucement.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et le baiser plutôt agréable, mais le blond s'éloigna rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose : est-ce que les lèvres de Merlin étaient aussi douces ? Énervé contre lui-même, il embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille, plus brusquement. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et dut prendre cela pour de la passion, car elle passa ses mains dans son dos, serrant son corps contre celui du blond. Il lui sourit et ses mains se firent un peu plus baladeuses sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il n'avait touché ni été touché par personne depuis sa rupture avec Gwen et il devait s'avouer que c'était plutôt agréable. Agréable, si on oublie que dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Merlin. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte que même les yeux ouverts il le voyait. Cette pensée le fit lâcher instantanément la jeune femme. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux vers la vitre du bar et Arthur pouvait voir Merlin qui se trouvait dans la rue, les observant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que le brun avait continué son chemin. Cependant, il put bien voir le regard plein de rancœur et de douleur qu'il lui avait lancé. Son cœur se serra à nouveau, il marmonna des excuses rapides à sa conquête et sortit du bar en courant. Il regarda partout autour de lui, mais ne vit pas le brun. Il s'assit contre un mur proche du bar et se prit la tête entre les mains.

– T'es vraiment qu'un salaud.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Merlin. Il leva les yeux doucement vers l'homme qui se tenait debout en face de lui.

– T'es vraiment qu'un salaud.

Il avait répété cette phrase et Arthur sentit les mots le transpercer douloureusement. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il avait envie que le brun parte, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Oui, il était un salaud. Sa sœur avait bien raison elle aussi. Mais que pouvait-il répondre ?

Il ne répondit rien et crut même que Merlin était parti. Cependant, il entendit la respiration saccadée de l'homme en face lui. Il releva les yeux instantanément vers lui et son cœur se brisa en remarquant qu'il avait les yeux brillants, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il aurait dû laisser le brun partir. Il aurait dû le laisser souffrir une bonne fois pour toutes et ainsi ils auraient pu recommencer leur vie d'avant. Il aurait vraiment dû faire ça. Encore une fois, il ne se contrôla pas. Il se releva pour faire face au brun.

– Je suis désolé.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était désolé. Mais voir le brun souffrir autant, et s'imaginer que c'était de sa faute lui était insupportable.

Le brun souffla et le regarda dans les yeux.

– Ta pitié, je n'en veux pas, Arthur ! Je veux juste comprendre. Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça l'autre jour ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je…

– Je sais que je ne devrais rien attendre de toi. On a simplement parlé. Mais bon sang, ça a duré plus d'un mois ! Je pensais que…

Merlin s'interrompit lui-même dans sa tirade.

– Te voir avec cette fille, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Il avait baissé la tête, tentant de cacher sa tristesse au blond qui n'avait aucune réaction. Il reprit.

– Ça comptait si peu pour toi ?

Sa voix se brisa et il reprit.

– Je comptais si peu pour toi ? Mais réponds-moi ! Dis-le-moi si tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi !

Arthur sentit la colère monter en lui. Autant contre lui-même que contre Merlin, qui ne comprenait décidément rien, qui était si loin de la vérité.

– Dis-moi si tu veux que je sorte de ta vie une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je le respecterai.

N'obtenant aucune réponse du blond, le brun fit demi-tour. Le cœur d'Arthur s'accéléra. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin sortir de sa vie. Il n'y arriverait pas. Alors pourquoi le laissait-il s'éloigner ? Il savait que si Merlin partait, il ne le reverrait plus. Et il pourrait enfin l'oublier. Il pourrait le rayer de sa vie.

À cette idée, il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et fut pris d'une impulsion. Il rattrapa le brun, lui prit le bras pour qu'il se retourne et l'embrassa brusquement. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, ni rempli d'amour. C'était un baiser plein de désespoir. Et Arthur put ressentir que le même sentiment habitait le brun. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit la langue du brun se lier avec la sienne et ce fut une évidence. Il aimait un homme. Il l'aimait lui. Il passa lentement ses bras autour de la taille du brun et le serra contre lui, quittant ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration. Il raffermit sa prise autour de l'homme et ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment. Il les rouvrit et se plongea dans l'océan bleu qui lui faisait face. Il comprit que tout ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Besoin d'aucun mot, il ressentait les sentiments de Merlin comme si c'était une évidence. Il avait fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour l'ignorer avant.

– Je n'aime pas les hommes. murmura-t-il tout de même.

Il se sentit stupide de prononcer ces paroles alors qu'il venait d'embrasser un homme qu'il serrait toujours dans ses bras, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire ces mots. Le brun lui sourit doucement, semblant comprendre les événements des dernières semaines.

– Je serai patient, Arthur.

– Mais je n'aime pas les hommes.

– Arthur… Promet-moi que tu viendras demain soir. dit-il en ignorant les paroles du blond.

Celui-ci soupira. À quoi bon lutter ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il pensait à Merlin.

– Je te le promets…

Le brun lui fit un sourire éclatant et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

– Alors à demain.

Merlin s'éloigna de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que ses lèvres. Il était certain à ce moment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être comblé par une autre personne. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du baiser et sentit un vide s'installer lorsque le brun s'éloigna de lui. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

Arthur n'avait pas bougé. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Était-ce possible d'être aussi heureux et à la fois aussi désemparé ? Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes et pourtant, sa voix dans sa tête lui criait qu'il aimait Merlin, qu'il ne pouvait pas être sans lui.

* * *

Voilà, enfin de l'évolution dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai failli couper le chapitre plus tôt, mais je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment trop méchant.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt !


	5. Rapprochement

**Titre :** Sur un air de piano

 **Auteur :** Mélaïna

 **Genres :** Romance, fluff (j'y peux rien, je l'ai commencée quand j'étais enceinte !), UA

 **Couple :** Merthur

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages, l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit de mes écrits

 **Notes :** Voilà la suite, désolée pour le petit retard. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur un air de piano

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Rapprochement

* * *

Le lendemain soir, il était assis à une table proche de la scène. Merlin lui avait offert un sourire éclatant à son arrivée qui avait presque fait arrêter de battre son cœur. Il lui avait répondu timidement, mais ne s'était pas approché de lui et de son groupe d'amis. Il ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et eut l'air de comprendre que le blond n'était pas prêt à les rencontrer. Comme à son habitude, Merlin dit au revoir à ses amis à la fin du concert et rejoint Arthur.

– J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas.

– Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Le brun lui sourit timidement. Arthur ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien sûr, il avait réfléchi à leur relation toute la journée, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à assumer. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à accepter la situation. Il n'était cependant pas prêt non plus à laisser Merlin et s'éloigner de lui. Les dernières semaines lui avaient servi de leçon. Il avait trop souffert de son éloignement avec le brun et d'après ce qu'il avait compris hier, il n'était pas le seul.

– Arthur, laisse-nous une chance.

Le brun lisait en lui comme en un livre ouvert. C'était troublant, mais Arthur sentait leur lien renforcé par cette évidence.

– Je ne suis pas prêt. Je… Merlin, c'est la première fois que je suis dans cette situation. Tout va bien trop vite pour moi. J'aime contrôler les événements. J'aime avoir le choix. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression que j'ai le choix de rien.

– On n'en a jamais parlé plus tôt, Arthur, mais… Je le sais depuis longtemps, que j'aime les hommes. Alors ça ne me perturbe pas plus que ça. Seulement, cette situation est totalement nouvelle pour moi aussi. J'ai eu des relations, mais c'est aussi la première fois où j'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien contrôler. C'est la première fois que me sens aussi… dépendant de quelqu'un.

Il reprit son souffle et plongea son regard dans celui du blond en continuant.

– Je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi, cette situation. Mais je serai patient. Ne laisse pas toutes ces questions nous empêcher d'être heureux. Les dernières semaines ont été horribles pour moi. Je me suis demandé sans cesse ce que j'avais pu faire, ce qui clochait avec moi. Je suis passé par plein de phases. J'ai pensé que ce que je ressentais n'était pas réciproque, puis le souvenir de nos conversations m'a convaincu du contraire. Alors je me suis dit que je ne te méritais pas. Que tu t'étais rendu compte que je n'en valais pas la peine. Quand je t'ai vu hier avec cette fille… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Je me suis dit que tu avais joué avec moi, que…

Sa voix était tremblante.

– J'ai peur que tout ça recommence. J'ai peur de ne plus te voir du jour au lendemain. Arthur, je sais que ça peut te faire peur tout ce qui se passe… mais quoi que tu penses, dis-le-moi.

– Là ce que je pense tout de suite, c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. C'est moi qui ai été lâche ces dernières semaines. Et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais tout ça, c'est vraiment difficile pour moi.

Il soupira. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant fait souffrir Merlin. Le souvenir de son visage la veille lui revint en mémoire et ça lui déchirait le cœur d'être à l'origine de cette souffrance. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être sûr de ne pas recommencer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer être avec le brun. Il avait autant envie que celui-ci l'embrasse et le touche qu'il avait envie d'être à mille kilomètres de là.

– Arthur, laisse-nous une chance, s'il te plaît.

Le regard du brun se faisait implorant. Il avait l'impression de le perdre, que s'il ne restait pas, il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

– Je… je ne peux rien te promettre. souffla Arthur. Mais je veux essayer.

Le sourire du brun fit comprendre à Arthur qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Comment pourrait-il être indifférent à ce sourire ? Comment pourrait-il ne plus le voir ?

Merlin posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Arthur. Celui-ci, plutôt que de reculer sentit une chaleur agréable se répandre en lui.

– Merci de me laisser une chance.

Le brun lui sourit et au moment de retirer sa main, Arthur sans réfléchir noua ses doigts aux siens. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que leur réservait leur histoire, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était vraiment bien à côté du brun et qu'il aimait toucher sa main. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus vraiment envie de la lâcher. Il était tout de même gêné de faire ça en public.

– Je… ça te dérange si on va dans un endroit plus calme ?

Merlin lui sourit, il comprenait bien la situation d'Arthur et voulait tout faire pour qu'il se sente mieux avec lui, qu'il ne prenne pas peur. Il hocha de la tête et ils se levèrent pour sortir du bar.

– Tu veux aller où ? demanda le brun.

– Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

– On peut aller chez moi si tu veux.

Le brun se tut, s'il ne voulait pas faire peur à Arthur ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir. Il tenta de se rattraper.

– Je… enfin, je voulais juste te proposer un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de monde.

Contre toute attente, Arthur approuva. Il avait confiance en lui et il n'avait de toute manière pas envie de le laisser maintenant. Il suivit Merlin qui habitait à dix minutes du bar et entra, intimidé, dans son appartement. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand et décoré sobrement. L'entrée donnait directement sur une cuisine à droite, à gauche se trouvait la chambre et en face le salon. Merlin fit signe à Arthur d'entrer dans le salon. Un canapé noir en velours se trouvait face à une grande télévision tandis que dans l'autre coin, se trouvaient un piano et une bibliothèque. Arthur s'y sentait plutôt à l'aise.

Merlin partit dans la cuisine chercher à boire et le blond continua à regarder le salon. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque et regarda les cadres photos. Il vit une dame un peu plus âgée qui devait être la mère de Merlin, enfin il supposait. Sur cette photo, le brun rayonnait et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Les autres cadres représentaient pour la plupart les deux hommes et la jeune fille qu'il avait vus au bar avec lui. Ils avaient l'air très soudés et Arthur en fut un peu jaloux.

Il entendit le brun revenir et laissa ses pensées de côté. Merlin fit signe à Arthur de s'assoir sur le canapé et vint se mettre à côté de lui. Le blond était un peu gêné, perdant pour la première fois ses mots face à Merlin. Celui-ci mit un film et Arthur se détendit un peu. La présence du brun l'intimidait énormément, mais elle le réconfortait aussi. Le brun relança la conversation, oubliant la télévision qui tournait. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter des yeux. Arthur était complètement envouté par le regard et la voix du brun qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. C'est lui-même qui se rapprocha du brun, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour retrouver le contact qu'ils avaient eu au bar un peu plus tôt.

Arthur était partagé, il avait terriblement envie de sentir à nouveau le corps du brun contre le sien, mais il était tiraillé par la peur. Semblant comprendre le dilemme du blond, Merlin l'attira doucement contre lui en passant son bras dans le dos du blond.

L'odeur du pianiste était enivrante. Il passa de lui-même son bras sur la taille du brun se sentant à sa place.

– Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. avoua Merlin en chuchotant.

Le cœur du blond s'emballa. Il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il se serra un peu plus contre le brun pour le lui faire comprendre. Merlin déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. C'était autant effrayant qu'agréable. Si Arthur n'était pas tout à fait prêt à assumer leur relation, il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments et son désir incontrôlable d'être avec le pianiste. Ce sentiment qui l'avait pris aux tripes dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, dès qu'il l'avait entendu et qui s'était développé au fil de leurs discussions et du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

La sensation de bien-être eut rapidement raison de lui, car il commença à s'endormir dans les bras du brun. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne dormait plus convenablement et il était épuisé.

Il se réveilla alors que le film était fini et leva la tête vers Merlin qui semblait s'être assoupi aussi malgré la position plutôt inconfortable. Le blond bougea légèrement pour reprendre une meilleure position ce qui réveilla Merlin. Il s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé, mais celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire attendri.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, toujours dans un état un vaseux.

– Vu l'heure, tu peux dormir ici. Je prendrai le canapé. dit Merlin en se levant. Viens, je te montre la chambre.

Arthur le suivit, trop endormi pour protester et pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Le blond s'allongea dans le lit et Merlin fit demi-tour pour repartir dans le salon, mais il fut retenu par la main d'Arthur.

– Reste.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ces mots, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Merlin soit loin de lui.

Merlin lui sourit et s'allongea près de lui dans le lit. Rapidement, ils eurent besoin de plus de contact et ce fut Merlin qui se mit contre le torse du blond, entendant son cœur s'accélérer à ce contact. Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui était un peu plus réveillé et lui sourit, heureux.

Arthur le vit s'approcher de lui et son cœur sembla vouloir sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux instantanément pour profiter de la sensation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ses baisers, ses lèvres. Ce fut lui qui approfondit le baiser, serrant ses bras autour du corps du brun pour le rapprocher le plus possible de lui, pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Le baiser prit fin et tous les deux avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Merlin murmura un _bonne nuit_ et se rallongea contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci était maintenant bien réveillé. La présence du brun contre lui ranimait des questions. Il sentit la respiration du brun ralentir et comprit que celui-ci s'était endormi. Arthur soupira doucement. La situation était vraiment incompréhensible. Comment pouvait-il être aussi attiré, aussi dépendant de Merlin tout en étant hétéro ? Il ne niait plus du tout qu'il aimait le brun. C'était vraiment une évidence et la sensation de bonheur qui l'habitait lorsqu'il l'embrassait, lorsqu'il l'avait dans les bras en attestait. Toute la journée, il avait réfléchi à la situation. Il avait même pensé à ne pas aller au rendez-vous, à ne plus jamais revoir Merlin, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que les derniers mois de dépression ne seraient rien à côté de ceux qui l'attendaient si jamais il s'éloignait de lui. Peu importe qu'il soit hétéro, il voulait être avec Merlin. Ça n'allait pas être simple et il n'était toujours pas prêt à s'afficher, mais il était prêt à tout pour rester avec le brun. À tout pour ne plus souffrir de cet éloignement et ne plus voir le visage triste de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il resserra doucement ses bras autour du brun et s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà pour la suite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt.


End file.
